


А потом...

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	А потом...

Каждое утро после того, как Шерлок оставался у него на ночь, Грег Лейстрейд говорил одну и ту же фразу:  
\- Твою мать, Шерлок!  
Шерлок, мать его, мог выхлебать последний кофе. Какая разница, что он после этого шел домой, а Лейстрейд тащился на работу? Шерлок, мать его, мог использовать холодильник в качестве листа для заметок, а Лейстрейду потом приходилось обьясняться с женой. Шерлок, мать его, мог оставить на прикроватном столике пакетик с травкой - но это случилось всего один раз, и он поклялся больше так не делать.  
Лейстрейд даже не особенно сердился. Просто думал, что однажды его хватит инсульт из-за очередной выходки Шерлока, и тому придется искать себе нового детектива, которому можно будет звонить в три часа ночи, который не будет задавать лишних вопросов, а побежит и арестует, кого сказано - и вот тогда-то Шерлок поймет. Сеанс жалости к себе длился примерно десять секунд, потом Лейстрейд приводил в порядок то, что на этот раз испортил Шерлок (мать его) и забывал обо всем до следующего раза.  
В конце концов, в свою квартиру Шерлок его никогда не приглашал, а отказываться от возможности надрать ему задницу хотя бы так Лейстрейд не собирался.  
Нехорошо было изменять жене - но Шерлок утверждал, что и она ему не хранит верность. Лейстрейд сам понимал, что брак у него в последние два года, скажем так, далек от идеала. По-хорошему, нужно было бы что-нибудь предпринять по этому поводу, но честное слово, многих вы видели людей, которые по доброй воле занимаются настолько неприятными вещами? Никто ведь не страдал - детей не было, престарелые родители не угрожали инфарктами, налоги, опять же. У Лейстрейда была работа и Шерлок, а у Кэти была карьера и кто-нибудь еще. Они мирно здоровались по утрам, спокойно общались по вечерам, иногда проводили вместе выходные и Лейстрейду, когда он спал с женой, все казалось, что изменяет он как раз Шерлоку.  
Их с Шерлоком отношения (за неимением лучшего определения Грег называл это именно так) строились по принципу "не спрашивай, не рассказывай". Он всего один раз попытался выяснить, чего же ждет от него Шерлок в долгосрочной перспективе - регулярных встреч? Развода? Подписанное кровью обещание пускать на все интересные места преступления? Лейстрейд был крайне деликатен в тот раз, только Шерлок все равно ни черта не понял, чего от него хотят. Его устраивал более-менее регулярный секс (и, честное слово, прежде чем дать отыметь себя в задницу, Шерлок всегда как следует трахал его в мозг), ему нравилось, что Лейстрейд пытается как-то заботиться о нем ("поешь, Шерлок". "Выкинь это с моей кухни, Шерлок. Нет, и в свою квартиру ты это не отнесешь, это запрещенная субстанция". "Просто заткнись, Шерлок, и пообещай ему, что больше не будешь таскать домой части тел. Потому что он хозяин твоей квартиры, вот почему"). В своем потрясающем, доведенном до совершенства эгоизме Шерлоку не приходило в голову поинтересоваться, что же нравится самому Лейстрейду. Он был абсолютно логичен - если бы Грегу что-то не нравилось, тот бы сказал - в постели же говорил. Если Лейстрейд молчал - значит, его все устраивало. Если Лейстрейд краснел и начинал хватать ртом воздух - значит, надо было сменить тему разговора. Если у Лейстрейда было плохое настроение - значит, это были проблемы Лейстрейда.  
Зато секс очень хорош, мрачно думал Лейстрейд, выслушивая над очередным интересным трупом, какими идиотами окружен Шерлок и как сильно он от этого страдает. Временами Лейстрейд его очень хорошо понимал - иногда при этом в роли идиота выступал сам Шерлок, но он же не кричал об этом во всеуслышание! Он уже в пять лет понял связь между фингалом под глазом и честным ответом на вопрос "я тебе что, не нравлюсь?", а вот Шерлоку наверняка никто не ставил фингала в детстве. А жаль, это было бы поучительно.  
Брату Шерлока, который, скорее всего, и защищал его от фингалов что в детстве, что сейчас, тоже вряд ли удалось поучаствовать в мальчишеских потасовках и он не проникся, как это может быть полезно, когда сверстник бьет тебя по голове. Шерлок шел по городу в сияющей уверенности, что с ним ничего не случится: на его стороне Англия, королева и Британское правительство. Лейстрейд, чертыхаясь, бежал за ним, потому что королеве не было дела до консультирующего детектива, Англия шокированно молчала и время от времени пыталась подать на Шерлока в суд, а Британское правительство иногда опаздывало. В пять лет последствия драк обычно бывают не такими серьезными, как в двадцать пять, и растащить детей проще, чем Шерлока и двухметрового амбала, который только что узнал, чем именно занимается его подружка по вечерам. Майкрофт в тот раз очень искренне просил у Грега прощения за "нелепую драку Шерлока", Шерлок надменно молчал в углу больничной палаты, а Лейстрейд, созерцая потолок, думал, не поймут ли его неправильно, если он предложить Шерлока как следует выпороть.  
Что именно Майкрофт сказал брату, когда вытащил его из палаты, Лейстрейд не знал, но после того, как он вышел из больницы и пригласил Шерлока к себе, тот был неожиданно тих, неожиданно отзывчив в постели и неожиданно инициативен. Грег стонал, мычал, а под конец выдохнул привычное «мать твою, Шерлок», но впервые с настолько восторженными интонациями. По счастью, после минета Шерлок промолчал, а не стал озвучивать ни одно из своих наблюдений, не объявил, что сеанс орального секса был одним из экспериментов, и его не посетило внезапное озарение (соответственно Грег не получил острым локтем в бок, как это часто бывало). А спустя какое-то время они занялись неторопливым и абсолютно бесстыдным - если вспомнить, где еще побывал язык и рот Шерлока - сексом.  
Конечно, после этого Шерлок снова стал самим собой, но Лейстрейд какое-то время ходил несколько озадаченным.  
Короче говоря, те два года, прошедшие с момента, как Шерлок впервые залез к Лейстрейду в постель, были крайне насыщенными.  
А потом появился Джон.  
Джон, на которого Шерлок так явно старался произвести впечатление (Лейстрейду казалось, что еще немного - и тот встанет на голову с криком "смотри, как я еще умею!") и рядом с которым так старался вести себя прилично, что это было даже смешно. Джон восхищенно ахал и задавал все те вопросы, которые задал бы сам Лейстрейд, но отвечал на них Шерлок с гораздо большей готовностью. А потом Джон еще и спас Шерлока (неофициально, разумеется), да и Лейстрейда тоже, потому что Англия, королева, а особенно Британское правительство были бы крайне недовольны, если бы братик этого самого правительства очутился на кладбище в самом расцвете сил.  
Лейстрейд готов был обойти церкви и прочие религиозные учреждения всех существующих религий и в каждом из них поставить свечку или что там еще делают в таких случаях, чтобы это чудо не исчезло.  
Он уже через пару недель понял, что поторопился со своим желанием сохранить Джона для Шерлока.  
Это было то же самое, что и с Кэти - на горизонте появился кто-то получше и Лейстрейда отодвинули на второй план. Он попробовал пригласить Шерлока к себе (честное слово, они с Кэти достигли совершенства в способности назначать свидания на одно и тоже время), но тот отказался. Ничего особенного, такое и раньше бывало, но в этот раз Лейстрейд чуть было не провел вечер перед телевизором, смотря сопливую мелодраму и поедая мороженое из упаковки - короче, чуть не повел себя, как брошенная пятнадцатилетняя девочка. Хорошо хоть, он вовремя одумался и переключил на футбол, а мороженое убрал в холодильник и достал пиво. Впрочем, его команда все равно проиграла, так что может, вариант с мелодрамой был не так уж плох.  
Влюбленность Шерлока в нового соседа не исчезала. Нормальные люди, конечно, посчитали бы, что Шерлок ведет себя как отменная задница, но Лейстрейд, привыкнув к нему за пять лет, видел, насколько на самом деле тот ценит Джона. Самому Джону еще предстояло узнать, что Шерлок в его нынешнем настроении - это хороший Шерлок. А для Лейстрейда было непривычно слышать, как Шерлок называет Джона по имени. Грег не был уверен, что Шерлок помнил, как зовут его.  
Через два месяца он окончательно перестал приглашать Шерлока к себе. Он, конечно, был идиотом по сравнению с ним, но намеки понимал и три отклоненных подряд предложения встретиться воспринял так, как нужно.  
А через два месяца и две недели Шерлок заявился к нему домой. Кэти в этот вечер никуда не ушла, но такие мелочи Шерлока никогда не волновали. Лейстрейду с трудом удалось вытолкать его на лестничную площадку - разговаривать с любовником на глазах собственной жены было как-то уж слишком.  
\- Я звонил тебе, дело Черного Лотоса, помнишь? - начал Шерлок вместо приветствия.  
\- Знаю. Я был занят.  
\- Чем? - в мысленной картине мира Шерлока наверняка сейчас падали какие-то краеугольные камни. Это было просто потрясающе, насколько он был уверен, что все должны были бросать свои дела и по первому же зову мчаться к нему.  
\- Отец попал в больницу, я его навещал.  
На лице Шерлока отразилась привычная работа мысли в стиле "как нужно отреагировать, если представитель человеческой расы говорит с тобой о чем-то, связаном с чувствами": "отец в больнице - люди считают, что это важно" и озарение "надо выразить сочувствие!"  
\- С ним уже все в порядке, - сжалился Лейстрейд.  
\- Димкок идиот, - сообщил Шерлок с крайним облегчением, видимо решив, что свой долг по сочувствию он выполнил и можно переходить к делу.  
\- Ну надо же, - изобразил удивление Грег.  
\- Я предпочитаю работать с тобой.  
Лейстрейд чуть не прослезился. Вот он, весь Шерлок - Майкрофт вместо этой фразы дал бы какой-нибудь орден и повысил допуск к секретным документам, ярдовское начальство предоставило бы внеочередной отпуск, дало премию и повысило в звании, а обычные люди сказали бы, что очень его любят. Но Шерлок - он всегда искал самые интересные пути сказать, что ты ему нравишься.  
\- Хорошо, я больше не буду уезжать, - вздохнул Лейстрейд.  
Шерлок кивнул и зачем-то вытащил из кармана куртки Лейстрейда удостоверение, сигареты, которыми Лейстрейд тренировал силу воли, и ключи от квартиры. Он, похоже, нервничал.  
\- У меня еще мелочь там есть, - подсказал Лейстрейд, привычно отбирая удостоверение и ключи. - Если у тебя проблемы с наличностью.  
Шерлок явно что-то хотел сказать и явно не знал, как начать.  
\- Да? - Лейстрейду было больно смотреть, как он вертится.  
\- Ты больше не звонишь мне, - по голосу Шерлока было ясно, что он приравнивает это как минимум к государственной измене.  
\- У нас нет пока ничего интересного.  
\- Не звонишь, когда хочешь заняться сексом.  
\- А, - глубокомысленно сказал Лейстрейд, наблюдая, как краеугольные камни падают уже в его картине мира. - Я думал, ты больше не хочешь.  
\- Лейстрейд, думаю тут я.  
\- А Джон?  
\- Он снимает со мной квартиру, - сообщил Шерлок в пространство. - Это не значит, что я хочу с ним спать. Я понятия не имею, почему все уверены в обратном.  
\- Хорошо, - Лейстрейд еле сдержался, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь глупость вроде "никогда бы не подумал, что ты соскучишься".  
\- Позвони мне в следующий раз.  
\- Хорошо.  
И тут Шерлок его поцеловал. Романтичный момент был мгновенно испорчен его рукой в кармане Лейстрейда, но тот уже наловчился мешать Шерлоку таскать у него документы.  
Кэти закатила глаза, когда Лейстрейд вернулся в квартиру, но, к счастью, сделала вид, что ничего особенного не случилось. Лейстрейд не был уверен, знает ли она вообще, кто именно сейчас к нему приходил.  
У них установилась своего рода рутина, только теперь еще и приходилось учитывать свидания Джона, во время которых Шерлок скучал, a после которых ревновал Джона ко всем, с кем тот общался. Сам Лейстрейд во время одного из этих свиданий даже удостоился чести быть приглашенным на Бейкер-стрит и все время думал, что если Майкрофт действительно ведет за квартирой наблюдение (Шерлок как-то ныл на эту тему. Впрочем, это происходило во время очередного увлечения Шерлока не слишком законными веществами и Лейстрейд Майкрофта понимал), то наверняка развлечется. Не домашней порнушкой, конечно, а зрелищем того, как Лейстрейд пытается приготовить чай на кухне Шерлока и на что он во время этого натыкается.  
После этой ночи Лейстрейд решил, что Джон святой, однозначно. Или хорошо замаскированный псих, нашедший родственную душу. Или просто еще не понял, с кем связался. Или приверженец какой-нибудь особо благочестивой секты, проповедовавшей любовь ко всякой твари Божьей.  
Тварь Божья Мориарти от особой любви к Шерлоку отправила на тот свет больше дюжины человек и чуть не послала Шерлока вслед за ними. Лейстрейд, арестовав всех, кого нужно, написав все отчеты, какие нужно, поговорив с Майкрофтом (это не было не то, чтобы нужно, но очень уж хотелось пожаловаться на Шерлока кому-то, кто поймет), осознал, что самого героя недавнего торжества он давненько не видел. Шерлок будто избегал его, даже не особо нахамив на последнем месте преступления. На этот раз Лейстрейд не стал даже смотреть, есть ли в морозилке мороженое, а просто позвонил.  
Шерлок пришел, согласился на китайскую еду (Кэти второй день была в командировке, а самому Лейстрейду готовить было откровенно лень) и неожиданно уселся на диване совсем рядом с Лейстрейдом. Он даже привалился к нему. Они даже поговорили о каких-то пустяках под бурчание телевизора.  
\- Ты не слышал о нем больше? - спросил наконец Лейстрейд. Шерлок замер.  
\- Нет. Пока нет.  
\- Наверное, это хорошо.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Он заигрался еще тогда. Мориарти не остановится так просто.  
\- Не думаю, что Джон позволит себя захватить еще раз, - мягко сказал Лейстрейд, потому что в самом деле, сравните, в каком экстазе Шерлок был в самом начале игры с Мориарти и в каком ужасе - в конце, после того, как Джона обвешали взрывчаткой.  
\- Он больше не будет пользоваться такими методами.  
\- Надеюсь, - Лейстрейд решил не уточнять, что именно один гениальный псих думает насчет методов другого гениального (но незаконопослушного) психа.  
Шерлоку тоже было явно некомфортно.  
\- Пойдем в постель, - вскочил он и Лейстрейд согласился, потому что - а что еще он мог сделать? Принести голову Мориарти на блюдечке? С этим, скорее, нужно было идти к Майкрофту.  
Из-за Майкрофта Шерлок вскоре во что-то вляпался, о чем не мог рассказать и о чем Джон написал в своем блоге исключительно намеками. Но Шерлок был в ярости и очень, очень обижен. Мориарти как-то повредил Майкрофту, это Лейстрейд понял из его туманных слов, а Шерлок всегда считал, что привилегия делать гадости брату принадлежит исключительно ему. А обижен он был на Ирен Адлер, и Лейстрейд в самом деле не хотел ни о чем знать. Шерлок не слишком любил говорить о том, что облажался. Он предпочитал молчать и позволять о себе заботиться.  
Лейстрейд заботился - и когда поехал в Дартмур (и выяснил, что Шерлок действительно не знал, как его зовут!), и когда приглашал его на самые лучшие дела (было бы неплохо, если бы у Шерлока было побольше заказов в частном секторе, Джон говорил что-то про ремонт, так что давайте сделаем ему рекламу, ладно?). Шерлок тоже по-своему заботился о нем: когда они с Кэти все-таки решили развестись (потому что ближе к Рождеству их пародия на брак окончательно перестала быть удобной), именно Шерлок выслушивал рассуждения Лейстрейда, почему все пошло не так ("потому что ты идиот", было написано у него на лице, но он, слава Богу, промолчал). И именно Шерлок пришел в его новую квартиру сразу после переезда, когда все вокруг было незнакомым, а Лейстрейд не любил спать один в новом месте.  
Это было даже немного умилительно и позволяло надеяться - до того момента, как Шерлок отправился на крышу Бартса.  
На похороны Лейстрейд не пошел. Майкрофт понял (Грег никогда не спрашивал, что именно он знал про них с Шерлоком), а Джон, кажется, обиделся. Начальство настолько явно мысленно убивало Лейстрейда при каждой встрече и не предпринимало при этом ничего, что за этим как ясное солнышко стояла фигура скромного государственного служащего.  
Этот же служащий пришел в квартиру Лейстрейда и, брезгливо посмотрев на не очень чистый стол с остатками ужина, сказал, поджав губы:  
\- Вы ведете крайне нездоровый образ жизни.  
Лейстрейд чуть не заржал. Братья Холмс и их забота - Шерлок поймает... поймал бы для вас маньяка, из-за которого вам выносят мозг журналисты, но не в состоянии купить молоко, а Майкрофт притащит к вам лучшего психоаналитика, но не похлопает вас по плечу и не скажет, что все наладится.  
\- Джон ведет еще более нездоровый образ жизни, - указал Лейстрейд, надеясь, что он не звучит, как любовница, ревнующая к законной жене.  
\- О Джоне есть, кому позаботиться, - отрезал Майкрофт таким тоном, будто пообещал Лейстрейду платить алименты на внебрачных детей от Шерлока. - Вам надо постараться взять себя в руки, - продолжил он. Майкрофту, похоже, самому было крайне неуютно. - Шерлоку не понравилось бы, что с вами стало в последнее время.  
\- Думаете, он бы заметил разницу?  
\- Я абсолютно в этом уверен, - сказал Майкрофт. - Считайте, что я говорю вам это от его имени, - и откланялся.  
Лейстрейд пялился на дверь минут пять после его ухода, а потом навел порядок на кухне. Не для того, чтобы порадовать Шерлока, конечно.


End file.
